Baby, You Know We Belong
by Black Aeon
Summary: -ON HIATUS- 2 years after everything that happened, their lives managed to change, for both the good and bad. After all these long years, is it possible, that deep inside, they still care and love each other? Sequel to "The Beginning to A New Life"
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The building was live with excitement, mystery, wonder, confusion, and definitely anger.

The scene? Brutal, grotesque, horrifying.

The image? Unimaginable.

The cause? Death, death beyond words, beyond description.

The riot was increasing and the guards were having a hard time trying to control it.

This is what's currently occuring inside Miami-Dade State Penitentiary. The place where all the murderers/killers, rapists/molestors, thieves, felons, etc. were confined, were crowded into, were locked deep inside.

In one cell, however, sitting on a single bunk bed, was a man sitting on the edge on his bed, arms resting on his knees as he leaned forward, shadows halfway covering his body. On his left breast pocket, and on his back, were large black numbers; which read:

**0160606**

The man smirked, knowing exactly what happened.

He was happy, glad, ecstatic.

The reason? He was going to be released soon. If not by tomorrow or the day after, then soon...today...

"I'm back..."

------

The police guard sneered as the ex-con walked out of the building, a smug look on the man's face.

"Bye." The man smirked.

Walking over to a black van, a tall, muscular, bald man opens the door for the ex-con, nodding his head as a greeting.

"Thank you, Enrique."

"You're welcome, Mr. Verone." Enrique thanked.

Verone climbs in, strapping on his seatbelt while one of the bodyguards makes his a drink.

Grabbing the Gin and Tonic, Verone downs it all in one large gulp, sighing in content once it slides smoothly downs his throat.

"How do you feel, boss?" Enrique asks.

"It feels good to be back..._very_ good..."

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**I know it's short. Sorry!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story, then please tell me! I don't mind!**


	2. Faith

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been 2 years since the L.A. Heists and Carter Verone case. 2 years too long, too long to forget. Yet...it seems like it was just yesterday that everything happene and it all changed and turned my world upside down and inside out. I remember everything so clearly, all of it so detailed and vivid...like a dream. I feel as if it had been engraved into my wholemind, my whole being...my whole soul.

It's hard for me to bring it up and talk about...but it's even harder for me to forget. I can't forget...ever. If I do, I worry that it will happen again...and that's something that I vowed would never ever happen again. That's something that I don't want. It will be hell if does happen again, and I can't live with that. Not again...not ever.

They worry about me, and I don't blame them. With the way I've been acting, I'm not surprised. I won't let them worry though, don't really want them too. I know it's in my best interest, but I can't let them worry about me.

We've been through a lot, we've been through too much. I don't want to stress them or make them worry.

I've beenn quiet and silent...and it scares them. They're afraid, afraid of something that might happen to me.

My brother worries about me...yest...he also sympathizes....he knows and understands....we've been there before...

I'm quet because of them...because of him.

Heh..._HIM_. I can't even say his name. Does that make me a coward? Indifferent? Non-caring? Cruel?

I don't think so because...I might be a coward, but I'm not indifferent, non-caring, OR cruel about my feelings, his feelings, others feelings. I miss him, I really do...but I don't show it-if I do...I'll go crazy.

I love him-but you may not see it.

I cry...deep inside.

Because of him, I'm a little bit more different...a little bit more special...

A little bit more..._ME_...

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**I know it's short. Sorry!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story, then please tell me! I don't mind!**


	3. Jesse

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Have you ever been in love? Ever been blinded byt it, so blinded that you don't see the truth? Never realize that the truth may hurt you, yet, you tend to ignore it...choose to ignore it.

I know...of course I do. It happened to me before. That one single person changede my life for both the good and the bad...and I was blinded by it...never saw it...chose to ignore it.

Se was different. DIfferent from the other girls and women that I have met, dated, made out with....fucked.

Of course, we never did that-she wasn't like that.

She didn't put out easily...and I respect her for that.

She was conservative, yet still revealing; tough yet sweet; confident yet shy; angelic...yet totally devilish.

We were so similar, so alike. At first, I didn't listen when everyone told me over and over that I liked her, but as we got close, knew each other more...I couldn't help but realize the truth...I was in love...with HER.

HER...SHE...doesn't matter what her name was, but that doesn't mean that I don't care...I just...it's comlicated. I've been through so much, and just thinking about her, talking about her-it hurts me...**A LOT**.

As corny and shocking as this may sound, may seem-I really, truly loved her. I loved her so much, I would've gave up fucking random sluts, whores, skanks, racer chasers, etc. I would've got down on one fucking knee and ask her to fucking marry me. I would've done **ANYTHING **and **EVERYTHING** for her...anything...

As corny and mushy as this may sound, I want to have someone that I can call my own. I want a girlfriend that I can hold, kiss, make love to, and talk to. I don't want just another fuck toy that I can use till I'm bored with them. I want, someone who can help me get through this ordeal and tell me that everything's gonna be all right. I wanna be loved more than ever...and that's her...it really is.

Even though it may not seem like it, but, I've always been jealous of Dom. Why? Probably because he's the most luckiest guy to have so many admirers and to have Letty. Now, don't get me wrong, I mean, they're a great couple. They're meant to be. It's just that, I wish I was just like Dom. To have someone to love, someone to wake up to every morning.

Sometimes, I wish, I just had the nerve to just walk up to a woman and tell her how I feel. But I don't, so I can't. I guess I'm not meant for love. I guess I was just born to be the computer wiz and car expert. Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if I had died that day. I guess dieing would've been better than being all alone. I wish, I could find someone out there just for me. I want to be in love and never lose the feeling.

It's too late though...too late.

I got scared, ran away, and nearly died.

She saved my life, though...but she ran away...away from everyone, from everything...from _ME_...

Wherever she is...if I could just get the chance...have an opportunity to tell her anything...I'd say...

"I'm sorry" and that I miss her and that I want her back...one thing I would tell her...probably multiple times over and over...it would be:

"_I love you..._"

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**I know it's short. Sorry!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story, then please tell me! I don't mind!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

It was a hot morning in the lovely city of Miami, and this gave many people a really good excuse, especially the women, to walk around in skimpy clothing. Walking down the sidewalks, attractive bikini-clad women smiled and strutted their stuff when expensive looking and souped up cars drove past them, honking their horns loudly as they loudly catcalled and hollered different forms of crude flattery.

Across the street was a large garage/auto shop, where loud rock and roll tunes were blasting from the inside. At the top, was a large sign that said, "Racer's Royalty", in large, black and white graffiti lettering.

"Fucking-ay..."

A young, 20 year old, Asian woman softly cursed, brushing back her black, chin length bangs out of her face. She wiped the sweat off the side of her forehead, pushing her uniquely styled hair back as she adjusted the white bandanna tied on her head. She slowly pushes herself from underneath a white, beat-up, rich and expensive looking car.

Grabbing a dirty, white-ish/gray rag, the young woman wiped her hands on the rag, wiping off the oil and grease that stained her hands. Shoving the rag into her back right pocket of her large, black coveralls, the woman slowly stood up, yawning softly as she stretched out her whole body, humming in appreciation from the sounds of her back and knee's popping. Slowly cracking her neck from side-to-side, the woman walks over to a desk, looking over a few couple of papers that were stapled together and held under a clipboard. Slowly leafing through the papers, the woman grabbed a black pen and started to underline a few keywords that were important. Signing her name at the bottom, the woman places the pen and clipboard down and walks back to check the engine of the white Mercedes Benz SL65. She slowly shakes her head as she overlooks the interior of the engine, softly growling when she see's the problem with the car.

"Hey, Baby Girl! What's up?"

Faith turns her head to see Jimmy walking over to her with a grin on his face. Faith gives a small smile before frowning and slowly shaking her head. Noticing this, Jimmy gives a confused look, placing his arm over Faith's shoulders as he stands next to her.

"I hate this car..." Faith softly muttered.

"Why? I thought you liked Mercedes'? Jimmy asked.

"I do...but I hate it when the owners of these cars are teenage, rich kids who have all the money in the world and think that they can buy another car." Faith angrily muttered.

"Ok, ok...I get it...so, what's the problem?" Jimmy asked, softly laughing.

"It's the crankshaft, it's broken. Not only that, but there's a hole in the block, the front fender AND bumper is fucked up like a mofo...and that's pretty much it...not to mention the asshole teenager wants it finished by TODAY...what the fuck do I look like? A friggin' fairy godmother?" Faith asked angrily.

"Ah...I see...want some help?" Jimmy offered, softly laughing.

"Want? More like _need_..." Faith stressed out.

Jimmy laughed and gently squeezed Faith's shoulders, walking over to the tool box. He slightly shook his head before walking over to the iPOD dock that was currently playing Weezer's, "Beverly Hills" loudly through the speakers. He slowly looked through the songs before settling on Jay-Z's, "99 Problems".

Faith softly laughed as she heard the familiar beat of "99 Problems" blaring through her speakers. Shaking her head, Faith and Jimmy started working on the Mercedes Benz, working for nearly 2 hours. Faith was too lost into fixing the car, she didn't notice the time or the two people who were standing behind her.

One of them, a woman with dirty blonde, shoulder length hair and side swept bangs loudly coughed to get Faith's attention. She rolled her hazel-amber eyes at the girl next to her, slightly amused when her friend didn't turn her head.

The young woman next to her - a Japanese girl with a light tan and dark brown, midback length hair - started laughing as her friend continued to ignore them.

"Baby Girl!" The Japanese woman called out loudly.

Startled, Faith jumped up, hitting her head against the hood, softly cursing in Japanese from the pain. Looking up, her frown turns into a large grin when she sees two of her best friends.

"Suki, Torrance!! Hey!" Faith greeted, wiping her hands clean on the rag before hugging her friends.

Suki, the Japanese woman, softly laughed, while Torrance, the woman with dirty blonde hair, just rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Sheesh, lady...it is so HARD to grab your attention once you start working on cars." Torrance replied in annoyance, her British accent clearly heard.

"My bad...I'm trying to fix this as soon as possible cause the owner is some punk-ass busta who thinks that I have hands like...The Flash...or something..." Faith sighed, shaking her head.

"Haha...you almost done with it or what?" Torrance asked, checking the interior of the hood.

"ALMOST! We just need to fix the back bumper...and...yeah..._mendokuse_..." Faith grumbled in annoyance.

"Well...maybe we can give you a hand, you look like you need it." Suki offered.

"Gracious are you!" Faith smiled.

Suki and Torrance laughed, putting on some coveralls as they helped out Faith and Jimmy. They started to work on the car for the next 30 minutes, finally finishing the car at 1:30 pm, which was just in time as the owner walked in wearing a white and pink striped, Abercrombie and Fitch button up; faded blue male skinny jeans; and white Polo Ralph Lauren shoes.

"Are you done with my car yet?" The 17 year old asked, brushing back his blonde bangs out of his face like a pretty boy.

"Yes, your highness..." Faith grumbled.

"What?!" The owner frowned.

"I said, yes...it's finished." Faith gritted out, forced smile on her lips.

"Ah...good...how much?" The teen asked, pulling out his leather Coach wallet.

"10 g's." Faith said, ripping out the receipt.

"What?! 10, 000 dollars!! Are you kidding me? I could've had this fixed in an hour for HALF that price!" The teen yelled.

"Then WHY...didn't you go there?! Instead of coming here, wasting MY time and MY effort...not only THAT! BUT...you have the damn NERVE...to come up in here like you own the place, and ORDER me to fucking fix your car in LESS than 2 hours?!" Faith growled out, advancing towards the teen.

Suki and Torrance winced, rushing to hold back Faith from killing the young teen.

"Do you KNOW who I AM?!" The teen frowned.

"A spoiled brat who needs to be slapped around a bit?" Faith growled, one eyebrow raised.

The teen's glared faltered as he took a step back.

"D-Did you s-say 10 g's?" The teen asked, immediately digging through his wallet.

Faith smirked and held out her hand, waiting for the money.

"Thank you and PLEASE don't come again...EVER!" Faith claimed after receiving the cash.

The guy nervously smiled and climbed into his car, immediately leaving the garage while Faith put the money into the cash register, leaning against the counter with her elbows propped up on it behind her.

"So...pizza?"

---

"Holy SHIT!"

Two, big muscular men watched as an unidentified body fell to their feet, bleeding profusely due to the deep gashes covering his stomach, arms, and neck.

"Clean this shit up."

The men looked up as they saw their boss walk past them, cleaning his bloody hands with a rag. They immediately went to either side of the body and slowly picked it up, walking outside and dumping it out on top of the dumpster. They then walked back over to the building and grabbed the kerosene that was handed to them. They started to pour the kerosene all over the floor, spreading it around the building, pouring extra near flammable items and items that causes explosions. They ran out of the building, one of them grabbing a match and lighting it as they ran while the other poured some more kerosene, creating a trail. Once they were a few feet away from the building, they guy threw the kerosene near the building, heading back to the car once he finished. The other was about to drop the match but was stopped by his boss. He hands the match to his boss and walks back to the car.

The boss eyes the building, an evil gleam in his eyes that could have made the most heartless criminal cringe.

Throwing the match into the kerosene, he slowly turns around, slowly walking back to his car.

The building immediately caught on fire, parts of it exploding and falling onto the ground, creating large dents on the cement. They boss kept on walking, the burning image behind him looking like a scene you could only see in an action movie.

Climbing inside the car, he ordered the driver to drive on.

"So...what's next, Mr. Verone." One of the bodyguards asked.

"I believe we're going to pay some..._old friends_...a visit." Verone smirked.

---

"Dom...Dom? DOM!"

"Huzzawah?"

The sound of skin hitting skin reverberated loudly across the living room.

"OW!! What the hell, Mia!" Dom yelled, standing up as he gently rubbed his head that was abused.

"Do you KNOW what time it is?" Mia frowned, hands on her hips.

"I don't know...10?" Dom asked, stretching.

"WRONG! It's almost 5:00 pm, Dom!" Mia yelled.

"Ok, and your point is?" Dom asked, confused as he walked over to the kitchen opening the fridge to find it empty.

"Where the hell is all the beer?" Dom asked, turning to look at Mia.

"It's in the cooler...which is in your car...with Letty..." Mia said.

"Cooler...car...Letty...SHIT! Today's the day we're leaving!" Dom cried out, immediately putting on his belt and running to the living room to put on his boots.

"BINGO!" Mia commented in frustration.

"Damn it, Mia! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Dom asked, rushing to put on his shirt.

"Because you WOULDN'T wake up...that's why." Mia sighed.

Dom growled and grabbed his sister by the hand as they ran out the door and down the steps to where there cars were.

"DOM! Took you long enough, brotha! Let's go!" Vince yelled from his car.

Mia ran over to Vince, climbing into his car, while Dom ran over to his Charger, opening the door and climbing in, quickly kissing Letty on the lips before starting the car and slamming his foot on the gas. He peeled out of the driveway and onto the streets, heading to the freeway, followed by his friends and family.

"Haha, had a nice nap, _papi_?" Letty smirked, leaning back against her seat as she watched the scenery change once they hit the freeway.

"_Cayate, mija_...better watch what you say before I punish you, _Leticia_." Dom grinned, switching lanes.

"Haha, very funny, _Dominic_. I told you to set your alarm, but NO, Mr. Dominic Toretto knows EVERYTHING." Letty sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever." Dom muttered.

"So...just where ARE we going?" Letty asked, eyebrow quirked as she looked at her fiancee.

"Miami...Miami, Florida."

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**translation:**

mendokuse: how troublesome/troublesome

**Sorry if it's short!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story, then please tell me! I don't mind!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"BABY GIRL!"

Startled, Faith fell off her bed, tangled in her sheets and blanket. Softly groaning, Faith slowly sat up, untangling herself from the twisted mess. Looking at her clock, Faith softly groans when she sees that the time is 8:00 pm. She slowly ran her hands through her short, unique cropped hair where the front stopped above the collar and the back stopped above the neck hairline, with midnight blue and midnight purple highlights and tips. She let out a huff of air, blowing her bangs out of her face and eyes. Slowly getting up, Faith walked to her bathroom and started her shower, slowly undressing as she waited for the water to warm up.

Faith quickly climbed into the shower and did her daily shower routine: rinse, shampoo, wash, conditioner, wash, soap/scrub, wash, finish.

After a quick 8 minute shower, Faith got out of the shower and quickly dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her small and petite, lithe, yet femininely muscular frame, and left the bathroom, heading for her bedroom. She walks over to her closet, and grabs the first articles of clothing that come in contact with her hands. She immediately puts on a black, VS push up bra and black boyshorts, followed by Sakura Blossom scented lotion.

She grabs a black tanktop and puts it on, followed by a red/black flannel shirt, with the sleeves neatly folded below the elbows and the top two buttons undone. She then quickly pulled on her dark gray, low-rise fitted skinny jeans with a 3 row silver studded belt, and her black/red Supra Royal Vaider hightops over the jeans.

"Faith! Hurry your ass up or I'm going to barge into that room and drag you to my car, ready or not!"

"Damn it, Bri! Hold on!" Faith yelled loudly, sighing frustratedly as she quickly inserted her silver pyramid shaped snake bites on her lower lip.

Faith quickly grabs her car keys and iPhone with her black Beats by Dre headphones, and her black prescription glasses, quickly running out of her bedroom, and downstairs to where everyone was waiting for her.

"Damn it, Faith...it shouldn't take you long to frigging change CLOTHES!" Brian growled out.

"Well, SORRY! I had to SHOWER, and some people LIKE their SLEEP, Brian! You know I had school today! Plus I had to finish up the last two cars." Faith glared at her brother, running her hands through her hair in anger.

"Ok, ok, ok! I think that's ENOUGH! We should get going before you guys start spilling blood on my newly cleaned tiles." Tej mediated.

"I'm riding with Rome." Faith mumbled.

"Whatever." Brian said, walking out of the building and heading over to his car.

Faith just glared at her brother and stuck her tongue out like a 5 year old.

"Real mature, Baby Girl." Rome commented.

Faith sighed deeply and shrug her shoulders tiredly.

"Yeah...whatever...let's just go, 'kay?" Faith asked.

Rome just shook his head and climbed into the car, watching as Faith jumped over the door and landed softly on the leather seats, left arm draped across the door. Starting his car, Rome backed out of the driveway before speeding down the streets, following Tej and everyone else Downtown.

Looking over at Faith, Rome asked, "What happened, Baby Girl? You and Brian are like...overreacting today."

"It's...it's complicated...I'm just tired..." Faith softly sighed, eyes softening.

"How is that complicated?" Rome asked.

"Next week is our parents' anniversary..." Faith softly trailed off.

"Ah, shit...I forgot...explains why you guys are on edge today." Rome commented.

"Don't worry...after he races, we'll be fine and happy again...promise!" Faith smiled softly at Rome.

Rome looked at Faith and just laughed, ruffling Faith's hair with his right hand.

=0=0=0=0=

"Damn...check these cars out! Oh! Look at that one...and that one...and that ONE!"

A small group of 6 walked around the area, checking and eyeing the cars that they passed by, along with the beautiful and sexy women that were posing in front of the cars for the cameras. The leader, a tall and muscular man with a clean shaved head, was smiling at the youngest male, that was currently taking the lead.

"Calm down, Jesse...you're gonna end up running into a car or something with all of that excitement." The man gently smirked.

"Come on, Dom! We're in Miami! Look at all these cars! They're so COOL!" Jesse said, bouncing from car-to-car.

Letty and Mia couldn't help but laugh at Jesse's excitement, it was extremely infectious.

"Damn, Jess...seriously...just chill...these women might think we brought a little boy and not a man." Leon smirked teasingly at his friend.

Jesse glared at Leon and flipped him the bird, slowly eyeing the women that were walking and giggling past him. He slowed down and calmed down a little, walking around and looking at all of the beautiful cars...and women of course.

"Hey...you guys look new."

Turning around, the group come face-to-face with a young Asian woman and a young bi-racial woman.

"Hi...name's Suki and this is my friend, Torrance." Suki greeted softly.

"Hi...name's Dom. This is my fiance, Letty...my little sister, Mia. My best friend, Vince, Leon, and the hyper one, Jesse." Dom introduced.

Torrance softly laughed and smiled at Leon, who was eyeing her up and down.

"Like what you see?" Torrance asked.

"Yup...hey...are you British?" Leon couldn't help but ask.

"Yes...and Filipino also..." Torrance answered.

"So...what brings you here to Miami?" Suki asked, eyeing the group.

"We're just here on vacation...heard there were races here and thought we might come and check it out."

"Well then...you came to the right place...Miami is best when it comes to races." Torrance grinned.

"Really now?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...3 people run these races, and they're _THE_ best in Miami."Suki smirked.

"I'd like to see that." Dom smirked.

"Yeah, over there...that's Bullit, Rome, and Baby Girl...they're Miami Royalty...actually...they run a garage called Racer's Royalty...ironic, ain't it?" Torrance pointed.

Jesse's ear perked up when he heard Baby Girl and looked over to where Torrance was pointing. A few feet away from them, was a young Asian woman, leaning against a metallic purple and chrome Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, laughing at 2 tall African-American's and a tall Caucasian man.

"Faith..." Jesse whispered.

"You know her?" Torrance asked.

Suddenly, Suki immediately recognized the people in front of her and inwardly cursed herself for not noticing them right away.

"Um...me and Torr have to go right now, the next wave is about to start soon...it was nice talking to you guys." Suki said, pulling Torrance by the arm.

"Huh? What do you mean? The next wave isn't until-OW!" Torrance yelled when Suki pulled her arm roughly.

The gang watched in surprise and confusion as the two beautiful women walked away from then, quickly heading over to Faith and Brian.

"They're here...they're...they're right there..." Mia mumbled.

"Should we go over and talk to them?" Vince asked.

"No...tomorrow...we'll do it tomorrow." Dom said, watching the two people they once trusted.

"How?" Letty asked, eyeing Dom warily.

"We visit them...at their garage...first thing tomorrow morning." Dom said.

"No fighting or physical confrontation, right, Dom? Just..._TALKING_?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, sure...just talking." Dom replied.

Letty and Mia looked at each other warily, wondering whether or not if they should be worried about whatever was going on in Dom's head right now.

**Faith & Brian**

"Hey...look...I'm sorry about earlier...I overreacted."

Faith just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, hugging her brother.

"S'ok...we both overreacted." Faith said.

"Aw...that's so CUTE!" Rome teased.

Faith and Brian just rolled their eyes and laughed, feeling completely at ease and calm.

"Brian, Baby Girl!"

Turning, they see Suki and Torrance quickly heading over to them.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"OMG! I saw the CUTEST and HOTTEST guy EVER!" Torrance gushed, a happy grin on her face.

Faith just laughed and shook her, this was completely normal to her. Torrance was always like this whenever she sees someone that she think is cute or hot.

"We saw...some people..." Suki trailed off.

Brian raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ok...who?" Brian asked.

Suki pointed to a group a few feet away from them. Turning, they saw nothing, which surprised Suki and Torrance.

"What the...they were just there a few minutes ago!" Suki said in surprise.

"Maybe they left?" Faith said.

"Who were they anyway?" Rome asked.

Looking at Brian and Faith, Suki softly sighed before saying, "It was THEM..."

Brian's eyes widened in shock and started to look around the area, trying to find the mysterious group that vanished. Faith didn't understand what was going on at first, until it finally dawned on her.

"Bri...they're here in Miami...they're...he...Jesse...he's here..."

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**translation:**

_mendokuse_: how troublesome/troublesome

**Sorry if it's short!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story, then please tell me! I don't mind!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still! Sorry for late update! My cousin had accidentally deleted it, so I had to retype the chapter all over again from what I could remember. Hope you guys enjoy and comment!**

**P.S.: Thanks to NejisDarkNymph for giving me some ideas and the new character! Mucho Gracias! Hopefully you don't mind with the personality I gave her.**

**P.P.S.: WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! I had all these ideas but they would seem like crap as soon as I typed 'em down...so...I took a break and now...well...yeah...like...1 year later here I am typing all over again...SUPER SORRY for the long wait. I hope you guys still want to read it!  
**

* * *

_**Last time on "Baby, You Know We Belong**:_

_"Who were they anyway?" Rome asked._

_Looking at Brian and Faith, Suki softly sighed before saying, "It was THEM..."_

_Brian's eyes widened in shock and started to look around the area, trying to find the mysterious group that vanished. Faith didn't understand what was going on at first, until it finally dawned on her._

_"Bri...they're here in Miami...they're...he...Jesse...he's here..."_

**C****HAPTER 5**

It was a bright, warm, and sunny morning in the lovely city of Miami, Florida. Many people were heading for work, while others were heading to school. In a large garage/mechanic/auto/body shop, were 3 people, who were busy doing their own tasks.

One of them was a young Asian woman, with a unique black bob, where the front stopped above the collar and the back stopped at the neck hairline, who was sitting on a stool as she wrote down the payments from last week into a black, leather ledger. Working on a car was a tall, well-built, bald, African-American; while next to him was another young Asian woman with long dark brown hair pulled back into bun, who was helping him with the engine.

"Suki...hand me a monkey wrench, will you?"

Suki grabbed the tool and handed it over to Rome, going back to fixing on the engine.

"Um...hello?"

Looking up, Faith saw a beautiful woman with short, dark reddish-brown hair with random patches of white, in choppy layers with a fringe to the left. She had shiny, bright grey eyes and a..._unique_...skin tone-an olive-tan like color, that still managed to make her look slightly pale. The woman smiled, causing the hoop snake bites on her lower lip to slightly move, and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, revealing 4 piercings, and stitches tattooed on both of her wrists.

"Hey...welcome to Racer's Royalty, how can we be of assistance?" Faith lightly joked, causing the girl to laugh.

"I was wondering if...well...you had an opening? For a job? I'm really good with cars and bikes...and...I'm also good with numbers and math and computers! I'm also a people person and a dog person and a cat person and an overall animal person...and...um...um...and...uh..." The woman rambled.

"Woah...slow down there!" Faith softly laughed.

The woman just gave an embarassed grin and waited for Faith's response.

"Hm...well...I actually think we could use a few more extra hands...what do you think, Suk?" Faith asked, looking at Suki.

"Hey, the more girls, the merrier!" Suki grinned.

"Awesome!" The woman grinned.

"Ok, well...I'm Faith...the baby of this place...but I'm the best racer though." Faith winked.

"Haha...I'm Telenie Kosly...but you can call me Kozzi, Telly, or Kaz for short...and I'm 22 years old and I LOVE anything that roars loudly and goes fast." Telenie introduced, an accent cutting through her words.

"Interesting...are you European or something? There's no way a normal white chick would name their child Telenie...unless they were high or hippies, y'know?" Rome commented.

"Rome!" Faith glared.

"No...it's ok...he's right...I'm actually Italian and British...and...I THINK my parents were hippies...I really don't know..." Telenie laughed.

"That explains the "Telly", bit." Suki grinned.

"Hey! I like that nickname, thank you very much!" Telenie smiled.

"Ok...now that we've established names and nicknames and ethnicity...how about...hm...why don't you go on over there and help Rome with the Corolla." Faith suggested.

"Cool." Telenie nodded.

Suki went to the lockers and pulled out gray coveralls, and handed it over to Telenie, who smiled as she took it from Suki. She walked over to the white Toyota Corolla, grabbed a wrench, and started working on the engine with Suki.

Faith just smiled and sighed as she went back to the ledger, softly groaning as she started writing in the rest of the large figures on the paper.

'_Maybe I should've asked her to help me with these numbers..._' Faith grumbled in her head.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Um...I don't think this is a good idea..."

"When it comes to your brother, nothing ever usually is."

"Dom...are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure, Mia. You need to have a little bit more faith in me...I'm a little hurt and offended." Dom said, placing a hand over his heart in mock-hurt and mock-offense.

Mia just rolled her eyes and shook her head, unsure of her brother's actions and reasons. She slowly combed her hair and watched as Dom put on his boots and lacing it up. She caught Letty's eye's and gave her a knowing and worried look, to which Letty just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in frustration. Mia sighed deeply and placed her comb on top of the counter, checking out the other guys.

Vince was staring at the wall, while absentmindedly tracing the scars on his right arm. Leon was sitting on the couch, a few feet away from Vince, and drinking a Corona while watching the Mexican _telenovela_, Rosalinda, which he seemed to have garnered an interest to, which Mia still couldn't understand the reason as to why. Leaning against the kitchen door frame was Jesse, who was trying hard to be discreet about his fidgeting.

Watching Jesse, Mia was a little worried about what would be his reaction and feelings to seeing Faith after so long. Ever since the incident two years ago, Jesse has been nothing but a walking, talking ball of emotions. He was more outgoing than before, but for a far more different reason. Every night, he would get drunk and take up to 3 girls back to his room. While the guys were cheering him on and congratulating his "manliness", he knew that deep inside they were secretly worried for his well-being. Faith played a really big role in Jesse's life, both during and after their meeting.

"Alright, then...you guys ready to go?" Dom asked, grabbing his keys off the counter.

Everyone nodded and followed him out of the motel, heading to Downtown Miami where they would see their acquaintances and people they once called "family".

**-0-0-0-0-**

2 hours after working on the car and doing numbers, Faith softly sighed in content as she laid down on the black leather couch in the garage, drinking a glass bottle of Coke. Checking the time on her MyTouch 4g phone, she realized that the time was currently 10:30 am-LUNCH.

"Brian? Bri!" Faith called.

"What?" Brian asked walking into the garage.

"Me hungry...feed me?" Faith asked cutely with an innocent pout.

Rolling his eyes Brian ruffled his little sister's hair, where said person grumbled in annoyance. Brian just laughed and went to the kitchen and grabbed three newly bought large pizza's off of the counter. Grabbing a six-pack of Corona, Brian returned to the garage and placed the Corona and pizza boxes on the large glass coffee table, opening the top one. He chuckled when Rome immediately jumped up from the black lawn chair and headed straight for the largest slice of pizza while grabbing a Corona.

"Hey! Save some for us you fat-ass!" Suki glared at Rome.

Rome just shrugged and took a large bite out of his pizza. Suki just rolled her eyes and grabbed two slices of pizza, handing one to Telly and the other to Faith.

"Thanks." Telly smiled.

"No prob, if I didn't gab you a pizza then this box would've been empty before you even reached the table, thanks to THOSE dorks." Suki grinned, taking a bite out of her pizza, pointing to Jimmy, Tej, Rome, and Brian.

"Hey!" All boys called out in hurt.

"I swear, before you came, us three girls were like...the mother-nannies for these "MEN". It was ridiculous." Torrance said, rolling her eyes.

Faith grinned and laughed as she took a medium-sized bite out of her pizza, softly moaning at the taste of meat, sauce and cheese that invaded her mouth. Everyone laughed at this and began talking about everything that they could think of, everyone taking an immediate liking to the new girl.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Yo, Jesse! Brotha you alright, man?"

Turning his head, Jesse just smiled at Leon before staring back out the window. He had lost his car and couldn't fix it anymore, no matter how hard he tried and worked on it, the car was a lost cause. So he just sat either shotgun or in the back with Leon whenever they went out.

He was too deep into his thoughts, trying to think of ways that he could start a conversation with Faith when he sees her. He was a little bit scared however...what if she hated him or forgot all about him? Worse...what if she had moved on and had a boyfriend? That would really crush him, especially since he was still in love with her, even after all these years. He knew it might have seemed stupid or idiotic to still love the woman who lied to you and left you, but he couldn't help it. Faith was an enigma, his drug and his addiction. Even if she lied to him over and over again and hurt him over and over again, he would STILL love her and forgive her OVER AND OVER again. He knew it seemed and sounded crazy, although it probably was, he just couldn't let her go. He just couldn't give up and move on. He didn't exactly want to move on and find someone else. To him, Faith was the only woman he needed in his life-even though all of his friends thinks he's some kind of player or ladies man.

Thinking about all the women he's ever fucked, he realized that it was his version of some kind of fucked up defense mechanism to keep himself from falling in love and getting hurt. All of the women that he's ever fucked with and made out with...he'd give it all up if it meant a chance to finally be with Faith. He didn't care if she lied to him and hurt him, he didn't care that she ran away from him...all that mattered to him was that Faith would be his if given the chance. He wasn't going to fuck up that chance to reclaim what he thinks should be his.

He didn't want to sound like some selfish or greedy bastard, but he believed that Faith was his. Ever since they met, he knew that there was this connection between them and he knew that she felt it too. He wasn't going to lose her, not again. He was going to win her back no matter what and no matter what it takes. Even if she had a boyfriend, he didn't care, he was going to win her back and steal her from any guy that even looked twice at her...she belonged to him...and he to her.

He loved Faith and will probably always love her. He knew he sounded crazy, insane...but that was the truth. He never met any woman like her before, she was different and just what he needed to keep him calm and grounded.

Growing up, his whole life was just some kind of fucked up dream, no one there for him but cars and Leon. In the beginning, those were the only things that he trusted to keep himself sane, but after he met Dom and his family, he felt like he was a part of that family too. They all treated him with respect, teasing and ribbing him every now and then out of love...but he was fine with that...happy even because they were his family. Then, SHE came into his life and everything did a 360.

Faith was amazing in his eyes. She was humble but still confident; sweet yet still tough enough to hang with the guys and kick their ass if needed; angelic yet extremely devilish in her own ways. She was just something amazing...and he was hooked from day one. Most girls before would treat him like he was a little kid, probably because of his ADD, and treated him like all he was good for was a quick make-out session and fixing their cars-but with Faith, she saw him and only him. She didn't judge him because he dropped out of high school in his sophomore year, she didn't judge him or treat him any different when he told her his life story...in fact...Faith was nothing but supportive and understanding whenever they talked to each other. She just listened and smiled at him and comforted him. She was always there for him.

"Yo, Jesse! Jesse? JESSE!" Leon yelled.

Quickly shaking his head as he pulled out of his thoughts, Jesse looked at Leon and asked, "What?"

Leon eyed Jesse with a look in his eyes before replying:

"We're here."

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**translation:**

_mendokuse_: how troublesome/troublesome

**Sorry if it's short!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story, then please tell me! I don't mind!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still! Sorry for late update! My cousin had accidentally deleted it, so I had to retype the chapter all over again from what I could remember. Hope you guys enjoy and comment!**

**P.S.: Thanks to NejisDarkNymph for giving me some ideas and the new character! Mucho Gracias! Hopefully you don't mind with the personality I gave her.**

**P.P.S.: WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! I had all these ideas but they would seem like crap as soon as I typed 'em down...so...I took a break and now...well...yeah...like...1 year later here I am typing all over again...SUPER SORRY for the long wait. I hope you guys still want to read it!**

**Sorry if it's a little bit OOC...I mean...just HOW do you portray Dom and his reaction? IDK...I hope you guys like it...I mean...I tried.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_**Last time on "Baby, You Know We Belong**:_

_"Yo, Jesse! Jesse? JESSE!" Leon yelled._

_Quickly shaking his head as he pulled out of his thoughts, Jesse looked at Leon and asked, "What?"_

_Leon eyed Jesse with a look in his eyes before replying:_

_"We're here."_

**C****HAPTER 6  
**

Faith laughed at the joke Rome was telling about Brian and the crazy women he's dated when they were teenagers, finding it extremely hilarious and amusing. She knew her brother was an idiot when it came to women, but these stories were just outrageous!

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Faith got up to grab another Coke from the cooler, but stopped when she saw 6 familiar faces walking up to the entrance of the garage. She silently gulped as the group came closer and closer to the entrance, feeling nervous and anxious. She felt a little bit sick and thought about running up to her bathroom and throwing up all of her stomach's contents.

She watched as they stopped a few feet in front of her, noticing how everyone inside the garage had just became quiet. She turned her head to look at her older brother, seeing him slowly stand up and walk towards her. He places an arm on top of shoulders, either out of comfort or to keep her from running away.

'_Here goes nothing..._' Faith thought nervously, eyeing the group in front of them.

"Toretto." Brian greeted in a calm and serious tone.

"O'Connor." Dom greeted back in a deep, gravely voice.

"Welcome to Miami...what brings you guys here to our part of the city?" Brian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not much...we were originally here just to chill and check out the race scenes until we heard that you guys were here...so..." Dom trailed off.

"Really? Well...we're here...you found us." Brian replied.

Faith eyed the two males and their interaction between them, feeling a thick fog of tension slowly fill the room.

"Listen...O'Connor...we need to talk...I wanna tell you-" Dom started.

"Do you guys want pizza?" Faith nervously blurted out, cutting off Dom.

Everyone in the garage was startled and surprised, immediately turning to look at Faith, who was slowly turning red from embarassment. She quietly gulped again and pointed at the pizza and Corona on the table, to show them what she meant.

"I-I mean...we have some if you guys want...any...that is...if you uh...want..._any_...?" Faith mumbled, saying the last word weakly, feeling slightly stupid for repeating herself.

Vince and Leon looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and walking over to the coffee table, each of them grabbing their own slice of pizza and their own bottle of beer. They stood up as they ate their pizza's, watching and waiting to see what would happen next.

Mia and Letty just shook their heads and followed the boys lead, grabbing their own beer and slices of pizza also. They, however, decided to sit on one of the empty couches, not really wanting to stand up. Mia slowly took a bite out of her pizza, eyeing Brian silently. It was weird seeing him after all these years, after everything that has happened to them. She didn't really know how to feel right now. She was angry and felt betrayed that Brian had lied to all of them, especially her, and then left all of them...but then again...he DID, in a way, save their lives from danger and from the cops. She didn't really know what to think or do at the moment. She was feeling extremely confused and had no idea what to do about her feelings or the situation all of them were currently in.

She turned and looked at Vince who was eyeing Brian also. Their relationship was mutual, they had dated for a few months, until they both felt as if they only loved each other as brother and sister. After that, they just went their separate ways, emotionally, and stayed as friends, before everything changed. She knew that Vince didn't like Brian at all in the beginning because of her relationship with him, but after he had saved his life, she knew that Vince had slowly changed his mindset about Brian.

She just hoped that the same thing applied to Dom.

Dom slightly coughed into his fist, trying to regain his composure after Faith's nervous outburst. He eyed the two siblings, he could feel anger and rage slowly build up inside of him as he thought about all the lies and secrets that they had kept from him, but as he thought about the past more, he felt his rage slowly fade and be replaced with a small hint of gratefulness. If it weren't for them, then Vince and Jesse probably would've been dead, while he was locked up and back in Lompoc, where he would never see his family again or would ever be given the chance to make Letty his wife. He softly sighed, running a hand through his bald head in frustration and confusion, unsure of what to do now. He had had it all planned out in his head: yell at them for lying and betraying them and then beat the living shit out of Brian for everything that he's put them through...but he also realized that some parts in their past that has happened to them was his own fault...if he had just quit and stopped the hijackings, none of this would have ever happened to them...but...what's done was done and it's been two years already. Should he just let it go and forgive them, or should he still be pissed of and angry at them?

"Look...can we...can we just talk?" Dom said after a few minutes of tense and awkward silence.

Brian stood still, tightening his grip on Faith's shoulders before slowly nodding his head in agreement. He would listen to Dom and at what he had to say, he wasn't going to judge or get pissed off at whatever was going to come out of his mouth. He understood Dom and where he was coming from, and if he was in his shoes he probably would have felt the same anger and hostility that Dom felt when he found out that he was betrayed by two people that he thought he could trust. He couldn't blame Dom, not even if he wanted to.

Dom nodded his head and slowly sat down on an empty chair, followed by an extremely quiet Jesse, who sat down next Vince and Leon, grabbing a beer of his own.

Brian looked at Faith before the moved to an empty love seat, both of them sitting down on it. Faith had pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on top of her knees. Brian leaned forward, placing his elbows on top of his knees as he laced his fingers together, eyeing Dom intently.

"Dom...let me say that...we are TRULY sorry for lying to you...it's just that...things got complicated...and...we really tried hard to believe that you were innocent and that it was Tran who was doing the hijackings, not you guys. We just...we really liked you guys and we felt bad that we had to lie to you...and...we're really sorry for everything." Brian apologized.

"I know...I've been thinking about this for two years...about what I would say and what I would do to you if we ever met. At first...I wanted to kill you...which then became me wanting to badly kick your ass...which in turn...changed into just wanting to talk to you and ask about why you did what you did and...and to...to thank you...for letting me go back to my family and letting me start all over again." Dom stated.

Faith's and Brian's eyes slowly widened in shock as their jaws slowly dropped, they really weren't expecting this. Anger, fists and punches everywhere, and yelling...LOTS and LOTS of yelling. THAT was what they were expecting from Dom and everyone else...but this? Forgiveness and gratitude and _THANKS_? Now that was a curveball that they were NOT expecting. It seemed a bit surreal, until Faith slowly shook her head and closed her mouth. She slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to Dom, stopping a foot away from him. Dom slowly stood up and walked a few inches closer to Faith. She gulped before slowly wrapping her arms around Dom's waist and hugged him, mumbling an "_I'm sorry_" as she buried her face into his ribs due to their height difference.

Dom softly chuckled and wrapped his arms around Faith, she was just too cute.

"S'ok..." Dom said softly, slowly letting go of Faith.

She gave a small smile and turned to face Mia and Letty who had stopped eating and had walked over to her while she was apologizing. They both gave her understanding smiles before engulfing her into a small group hug. All of them laughed when Vince and Leon decided to join in on the "fun" also. They all slowly pulled away; Vince, Leon, and Dom walking over to Brian to forgive, and thank him and whatnot. Faith turned to see Jesse eyeing her, causing her to immediately feel nervous once again as she felt her neck and cheeks turn red.

She slowly walked over to him, sitting down next to him, bowing her head down shyly as she nervously wrung her hands and fingers.

"Hi..." Faith whispered shyly.

"Hey..." Jesse whispered back.

He eyed Faith, looking at the transformation that she had undergone in the two years that he hasn't seen her. She still looked beautiful, even more beautiful if possible. He noticed that she had changed her hairstyle to a uniquely cropped bob, where the front stopped above the collar while the back stopped above her neck hairline, and that she had 2, black and red 12g gauges a few mm next to each other on both ears, along with industrial piercings in each ear, and ball bearing snakebites. She really had changed, but she still looked beautiful to him and she still looked the same to him. She still had the same tattoos and same beautiful, midnight black eyes that he loved.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing...even as he stared at her...he just couldn't bring himself to believe that she really was here, right here next to him. He turned his body halfway so that he was facing her, he slowly placed his right hand on Faith's cheek, unbeknownst to the stares that he was receiving from the girls. He gently rubbed his thumb across Faith's cheek, suddenly feeling the urge and compulsion to kiss her on the lips right then and there. He didn't want to miss another opportunity and let it pass by, not when she was right here. He was just about to kiss her when the loud roar of an engine startled them, causing him to immediately pull away from Faith.

Everyone turned to see a red Honda Civic pull up, before the engine was shut off. Out came the driver, a tall Caucasian with light blue eyes and cropped blonde hair.

"Um...hi...I was wondering if I can get my car fixed? It's the uh...I think it's either the spark plug or my bearings...I'm not sure." The guy said.

Faith looked at Telly and smiled at her, nodding her head and laughing when Telly gave her an "_You seriously want ME to do it?_" look. She watched as Telly grinned and slowly got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to the customer, asking if he could pop the hood so she can get a better understanding and clearing of the problem.

Faith sighed and shook her head as she gave a small smile at Jesse before slowly standing up to walk over to the counter where all the required paperwork was needed. She grabbed the papers and clipped it onto the clipboard before walking over to Telly and the customer, handing him the clipboard so he could sign it and fill it out. As she stood next to Telly and looked inside the hood, she felt that hairs on the back of her neck slowly rise, causing her to slightly shudder. She slowly turned her head to see Jesse still eyeing and watching her, an unrecognizable look in his eyes. She blushed when their eyes met, feeling a quick spark of electricity go down her spine.

She knew this feeling ALL TOO WELL...this was the same feeling she always got whenever she kissed Jesse and when they...Faith blushed and immediately shook her head, that was ONE memory she couldn't forget even if she wanted to.

Turning to look at Jesse once more, Faith returned to helping Telly and the customer.

'_This is gonna be a LONG morning._'

**-0-0-0-0-**

Faith softly sighed as she and Telly plopped down on the couch together, both of them feeling tired. They had spent all morning fixing the Civic, and replacing both the spark plug and the bearings. Usually it would've been easy, but Faith's mind was wandering everywhere the whole time, and Telly was kind enough to let it slide and avoid the subject as to WHY.

The WHY being a certain person who was currently checking out the water races and other cars in the garage.

Faith couldn't help but smile, Jesse was extremely enthusiastic checking out all of the cars on display, both fixed and in progress. She softly giggled when he tumbled over his own feet as he stared in awe at her sleek, black on black, '09 Chevy Camaro. That car was her baby and her pride and joy. She had saved up some of the money she stole and had put it in a private bank account, using it only when necessary-and the car seemed REALLY necessary at the time. She couldn't help but laugh at all of her brothers expressions when she pulled up into the garage the day she bought it, they looked like they had shit themselves or something, it was hilarious.

"He's cute..." Telly teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Faith turned red and playfully glared at her new friend and fellow mechanic.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Faith said innocently, sticking her chin up into the defiantly.

Telly laughed loudly at this, finding her new friend's antics amusing and interesting.

"Oh really? Then...I guess you also wouldn't know about the ALMOST kiss you two ALMOST shared earlier before the Civic pulled up?" Telly grinned, one eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

"Wha-wha-what? I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! You were probably seeing things, s'all!" Faith stuttered, turning bright red under Telly's amused stared.

"Please...I know I am NOT the only one that saw it...at least...not the only FEMALE that saw it anyway." Telly shrugged.

Faith's jaw dropped before she closed and opened it a few times, trying to think of some kind of comeback or something clever to say...something, _ANYTHING_...but, alas...nothing. The only thing she accomplished was looking like a bright red gold fish. She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the couch, a small pout on her lips.

Telly just laughed and shook her head, placing an arm over Faith's shoulders goodnaturedly. She decided to act like an older sister to Faith and help her out with her current situation. Now, she didn't doubt any of the advice that Suki and Torrance gave her, but she decided that Faith needed at least ANOTHER female opinion...or a little bit more from the newer women who had just showed up earlier.

"SO...tell me your guys' story?" Telly asked, a supportive smile on her lips.

"UM...I don't know...it's...it's a bit complicated...and it's pretty long..." Faith trailed off.

Telly laughed before cocking her head to the side, playfully smirking at Faith.

"I'm pretty sure we got time." She grinned.

"Oh...um...ok...I guess...I guess I should start from the beginning then..."

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**OK! QUESTION...should I add like...flashbacks from the first and second story as she tells her side...OR...should I just let her tell the story her own way? OR...should I just leave it like this, and then for the next chapter just let Telly give her opinion on what she heard? You ARE the readers and the reviewers...so...tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas that you want me to add (which i would KINDLY appreciate), go ahead and leave it in the review or message me. THANKS! -Black Aeon  
**

**translation:**

_mendokuse_: how troublesome/troublesome

**Sorry if it's short!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story, then please tell me! I don't mind!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Hello! It's the long awaited SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys want to read it still! Sorry for late update! My cousin had accidentally deleted it, so I had to retype the chapter all over again from what I could remember. Hope you guys enjoy and comment!**

**P.S.: Thanks to NejisDarkNymph for giving me some ideas and the new character! Mucho Gracias! Hopefully you don't mind with the personality I gave her.**

**P.P.S.: WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! I had all these ideas but they would seem like crap as soon as I typed 'em down...so...I took a break and now...well...yeah...like...1 year later here I am typing all over again...SUPER SORRY for the long wait. I hope you guys still want to read it!**

**ENJOY!**

**_FLASHBACKS-Bold Italics_**

**Sorry if flashbacks are a little TOO long -_-; my bad_  
_**

* * *

_**Last time on "Baby, You Know We Belong**:_

_"SO...tell me your guys' story?" Telly asked, a supportive smile on her lips._

_"UM...I don't know...it's...it's a bit complicated...and it's pretty long..." Faith trailed off._

_Telly laughed before cocking her head to the side, playfully smirking at Faith._

_"I'm pretty sure we got time." She grinned._

_"Oh...um...ok...I guess...I guess I should start from the beginning then..._"

**C****HAPTER 7**

"So...from the beginning...let's see...well...me and Brian used to live in Miami for a while before we went to L.A. for his undercover job...and um...god...I don't know...we were in L.A. for a few months, but in those few months...we found a family within the Toretto's...they were...they were just family to us. It was always just me and Bri before...but...after we met Dom and the others, they became part of our extended family...although it took a while because two males are idiots when it comes to cars..." Faith trailed off rolling her eyes.

-0-0-0-

_**"Yo! Try Fat burger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheese and fries for 2.95, faggot!" Vince yelled.**_

_**"I like the tuna here." Brian stated, walking to the driver's side of the truck.**_

_**"Bullshit, asshole! No likes the tuna here!" Vince said angrily.**_

_**"Yeah, well...I do." Were the last words that Faith heard from Brian before witnessing him getting roughly shoved up against the door of the truck.**_

_**Brian turned around and punched Vince in the face, causing him to fall. Faith rolled her eyes and threw her hands up the air. She shook her head at the guys stupidity, thinking that it was pointless to fight over a girl. She flinched a bit as she watched the rumble between her brother and Vince, both obviously fighting over a girl all because of a stupid tuna sandwich that probably really did taste like crap. She turned when she heard Mia yell inside the store, telling the tall guy, whose name turned out to be Dom, to make them stop. She looked back at the fight and deeply sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration.**_

_**"Brian! Brian cut it out!" She yelled angrily.**_

_**She softly growled when he continued to ignore her. She was seriously pissed off and was about to beat th living shit out of both men if they didn't stop. Having had enough of seeing the guys fight, she ran over to them, trying to pull Brian off of Vince, only to be pushed away. Faith clenched her fists and pulled at her brother again, seriously pissed off.**_

_**"Brian...Brian! Cut it out! Stop acting like a goddamn bitch!" Faith angrily yelled.**_

_**She was then gently pushed out of the way and into the arms of Jesse. She looked at him wearily and he just smiled at her reassuringly. He let her go and both of them watched the rest of the events to unfold. She watched as Dom pulled Vince off of Brian and watched as he shoved Brian against the hood of the Nissan.**_

_**"Hey man, he was in my face." Brian said, putting his hands up in defense.**_

_**"Now I'm in your face." Dom said sternly.**_

_**Vince attempted to punch Brian again but was pushed back by Dom who yelled, "Get over there! You embarass me!"**_

_**Faith watched as the other guy told Vince to move and try to restrain him. She watched as Dom turned to look at her Jesse.**_

_**Dom held out his hand and said, "Jesse...wallet."**_

_**Jesse handed Dom the wallet, watching as he opened it to see Brian's I.D.**_

_**"Brian Earl Spilner...sounds like serial killer's name. Is that what you are?" Dom asked.**_

_**"Nah, man." Brian said.**_

_**"Don't come around here again" Dom said, pointing the wallet in Brian's face.**_

-0-0-0-_**  
**_

"AH...what a great day_ THAT_ was." Faith said sarcastically.

"Oh wow...that DOES sound interesting." Telly giggled.

"Please...that's not even HALF of it...not even CLOSE!" Faith mumbled.

"Ooh! There's more? Tell me!" Telly laughed.

Faith shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but was startled when the couch dipped down by two jumping figures.

"Hey! Story time? I LOVE story time!" Torrance giggled.

"Ooh, yes, please do tell!" Suki smirked.

Faith softly groaned and shook her head. She head a feeling this was going to take a while.

"Alright...well...after THAT idiotic incident...let's go to another one shall we? The races...ah...yes...the races...what a night that was. Brian...being the idiot he is, decided to race by throwing down the pink slip to his car...mind you this was the only racing car we had...but _no...Pikachu knows EVERYTHING_!" Faith said, slightly angry as she shook her head.

"He lost?" Telly asked.

"Big time...loser...and then cops came, and we ended up in a high speed chase, after rescuing Dom, and then it followed by...another incident..." Faith frowned.

-0-0-0-

_**Faith silently watched as the biker next to Brian told them to follow, slightly scared of what could happen next. Faith saw that Brian had parked in a small area that looked like China Town. She softly sighed and leaned back against her seat. She followed the guys out of the car when Brian stopped. She looked around her, seeing tons of men in leather jackets taking off their helmets.**_

_**"I thought we had an agreement. You stay away, I stay away...everybody stays happy." One of the guys said.**_

_**"We got lost on our way home." Dom said.**_

_**"Who's we?" The man asked.**_

_**"Ah...they're my new mechanics. Brian and Faith, that's Johnny Tran. The guy in snakeskin pants is his cousin, Lance." Dom said.**_

_**"This your ride?" Johnny asked Brian, looking at Faith from the corner of his eyes.**_

_**"It was. Guess it's his now." Brian said.**_

_**"No it's not...I haven't taken over it yet." Dom said.**_

_**"What about you shorty...this your car?" Johnny asked, fully directing all of his attention at Faith.**_

_**"No...green ain't my color." Faith softly said.**_

_**"This is no one's car then. What do ya' think Lance?" Johnny said.**_

_**"It's an amazing machine." Lance replied, keeping the gun pointed at them.**_

_**"Guess we'll be leavin'. Let's go." Johnny said, patting Dom's bicep.**_

_**Brian, Dom, and Faith watched as Johnny and his men get back on their bikes and rev their engines. Faith slightly frowned as they sped off, wondering why they let them go so easily.**_

_**"What the hell was that?" Brian asked.**_

_**"Long story, I'll tell you on the way home. Let's get out of here." Dom said.**_

_**They all were about to head back inside, but stopped when they heard the familiar sounds of a motorcycle engine nearby. They turned and saw tow bike pull up, two of the guys pulled out guns and started to shoot at the car. Brian immediately grabbed Faith and pulled her away from the shooting. They looked back as they saw the bikes pull out and leave them, Faith seeing the car catch on fire.**_

_**"NOS!" Dom cried.**_

_**Brian grabbed Faith again and they both ran away form the car, just in time as soon as the car exploded, sending them skidding a few feet away from the explosion.**_

-0-0-0-

"Yeah...amazing night THAT was...god...my knee was hurting for a few days because of that damn incident. Ugh...frikken idiot my brother is." Faith sighed in frustration.

"Woah...that's...intense..." Telly mumbled, eyes wide in shock.

"I always knew your brother was an idiot." Suki shook her head.

"Bloody hell..." Torrance whispered.

"Wait...there's more! This time...it was more tame and...it's also how I met Jesse..." Faith trailed off, gently biting her lower lip as her cheeks turned red.

The girls giggled at this, finding it extremely amusing to see Faith act a little bit out of character. Faith shook her head to pull herself out of her reverie, playfully glaring at her friends as they continued to laugh and giggle at her. She however, started to join the a few seconds later, finding it amusing also. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, playing with the ends a bit before releasing it to look back at the girls.

"Um...well...I don't...you guys really don't need to know all the juicy details do you? I mean...we just talked and hung out a lot pretty much...that's all we did for the 4 months that we knew each other." Faith shrugged.

"WAIT! There's _JUICY DETAILS_? Tell us, tell us!" Telly grinned at Faith.

Faith immediately blushed as she shook her head "no".

"No...no, no, no, NO..." Faith started, extending the last syllable.

"Oh please...you KNOW you wanna tell us." Suki and Torrance grinned.

Faith immediately turned red.

-0-0-0-

**(WARNING: Slight Lemon...don't like, don't read)**

_**Jesse smiled and couldn't help himself, he leant down and captured Faith's lip into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first one though.**_

_**Faith softly moaned and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, slowly moving her lips in sync with Jesse's.**_

_**Jesse gently pushed her down on the bed, gently placing kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. He gentyl sucked on the side of her neck where it connected with her shoulder. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach when he heard Faith softly gasp and moan from his actions. He never felt this way about any girl before, and he liked it. All of these feelings were new to him, and he was worried that he was going to screw it up.**_

_**Jesse slowly moved back up to Faith's lips, darting his tongue into her mouth, another lazy tongue duel ensuing once more. Jesse slowly ran his hands down Faith's arms and sides, before stopping at the hem of dress, which slowly rose an inch up her legs, revealing more pale creamy skin, to Jesse's pleasure. He gently caressed Faith's thighs, causing her to softly moan into Jesse's mouth, causing the fire inside of Jesse to burn and grow more.**_

_**Growing a bit bolder, Jesse slowly ran his hand under the dress and up Faith's legs, hands resting above her stomach. He gently caressed the skin there before slowly hooking his thumb on the garter of Faith's underwear. He slowly and gently pulled it down, trying not scare her. He managed to pull it down to her knees, before he slowly ran his hand up Faith's thighs. He gently touched Faith's clit, causing her softly gasp into Jesse's mouth. He gently applied pressure onto it and slowly rubbed it in a circular motion, causing Faith to gasp in surprise and arch her back and moan.**_

**_Faith gently bit her lower lip, feeling light headed and woozy from Jesse's actions. She never felt anything like this, and she was surprised to realize that she liked it_**

-0-0-0-

The three girls stared at Faith in surprise and shock, jaws slack and eyes wide.

"Holy..." Suki started.

"_SHIT_..." Torrance and Telly ended in unison.

Faith just turned red even more, keeping silent as she was unsure of what to say next. She felt embarassed and a little bit shy as she told them her story. She didn't want to say anything to embarassing but...well...they DID ask for it.

"Well...at least your brother doesn't know about it...right?" Suki asked.

"Oh yeah...he DEFINITELY doesn't know about it...and I plan on keeping it that way...at least...until something happens between me and Jesse for real anyway..." Faith said, shrugging her shoulders.

"For real? Oh please...there is so much chemistry between you two I feel like I'm in high school." Torrance teased.

Faith just rolled her eyes while the other girls laughed at this.

"You guys are mean..." Faith pouted.

"Whatever...you know it's the truth...you DO know he was about to kiss you earlier?" Telly grinned.

"What? No he wasn't!" Faith blushed.

"Yes he was! He SO totally was!" Telly slightly shouted.

"He so totally what?" A voice asked.

The girls turned to look up at a smiling Mia and a smirking Letty.

"Jesse was SO totally gonna kiss Faith." Torrance grinned.

"NO...he "SO TOTALLY" wasn't." Faith glared.

"_Chica_...I know Jesse...and...he really WAS gonna kiss you...we ALL saw it...at least...us girls did anyway. The boys are too stupid to notice anything." Letty smirked.

The girls all just laughed at Faith who extremely red and wishing to be buried right there on the spot.

Faith just pouted and said:

"You guys are mean..."

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add (which i would KINDLY appreciate), go ahead and leave it in the review or message me. THANKS! -Black Aeon  
**

**translation:**

_mendokuse_: how troublesome/troublesome

**Sorry if it's short!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**P.S.: Thanks to NejisDarkNymph for giving me some ideas and the new character! Mucho Gracias! Hopefully you don't mind with the personality I gave her.**

**P.P.S.: WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! I had all these ideas but they would seem like crap as soon as I typed 'em down...so...I took a break and now...well...yeah...like...1 year later here I am typing all over again...SUPER SORRY for the long wait. I hope you guys still want to read it!**

**ENJOY!**

**_FLASHBACKS-Bold Italics_**

**Sorry if flashbacks are a little TOO long -_-; my bad**

**READ: I KNOW, I KNOW...you guys hate me...SO SO SO SORRY! I feel bad...I blame writer's block...and this chapter might be short...but...I tried to update as fast as I could...I had my wisdom teeth taken out, so I was both sleepy, in pain, and hungry for REAL SOLID FOOD ;A;**

**BUT...I know it's not that much of an excuse, but...I very am sorry! I'll try to update sooner, but I might need a few ideas for the next chapter that could help me so I could update faster! So...please review and leave any OR many ideas/suggestions that I could use to help you guys enjoy the story more. THanks again and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Last time on "Baby, You Know We Belong**:_

_"Whatever...you know it's the truth...you DO know he was about to kiss you earlier?" Telly grinned._

_"What? No he wasn't!" Faith blushed._

_"Yes he was! He SO totally was!" Telly slightly shouted._

_"He so totally what?" A voice asked._

_The girls turned to look up at a smiling Mia and a smirking Letty._

_"Jesse was SO totally gonna kiss Faith." Torrance grinned._

_"NO...he "SO TOTALLY" wasn't." Faith glared._

_"Chica...I know Jesse...and...he really WAS gonna kiss you...we ALL saw it...at least...us girls did anyway. The boys are too stupid to notice anything." Letty smirked._

_The girls all just laughed at Faith who extremely red and wishing to be buried right there on the spot._

_Faith just pouted and said:_

_"You guys are mean..."_

**C****HAPTER 8  
**

Jesse turned as he heard loud laughter coming from the girls in the corner. He was curious as to why they were laughing. He watched as Faith slightly turned red, crossing her arms across her chest as she pouted at the group of girls surrounding her.

He was _SO_ close...so close...if only the car had came in a few seconds AFTER the kiss, he wouldn't have minded, but...it didn't...

Shaking his head, Jesse deeply sighed, walking over to one of the open coolers and grabbed an ice cold Corona. He turned to look at the black on black '09 Chevy Camaro, admiring its beauty and currently open hood. The engine was fixed and there were a few add on's that made the car faster and more easier to maneuver. He wondered who it belonged to and hoped that the owner would let him test drive someday.

Ever since the "incident", Jesse hasn't driven a car or raced in 2 years. He missed the feel of adrenaline and excitement coursing through his blood and veins, wishing he could feel it once more on the blacktop.

"Nice car, huh?"

Turning, Jesse looks up to Brian kindly smiling at him.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...is it yours?" Jesse asked.

"Nah...it's, Baby Girl's...she bought it without any of us even knowing about it." Brian smirked, eyeing the car.

"Oh...really?" Jesse asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's, Baby Girl for you...full of surprises." Brian commented.

"Uh...do you...do you think she'll let me test drive it?" Jesse asked, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes.

Brian laughed loudly, shrugging his shoulders as he said, "I don't know...why don't you ask her yourself?"

Jesse took a few gulps of Corona, before staring back at the Camaro. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding to stay silent for now, contemplating on whether he should or shouldn't ask.

"She missed you...you know?" Brian stated softly.

Jesse looked up at Brian in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Look...my sister...she's a big girl and I know she can take of herself...but...just...if you hurt my sister, I wouldn't come around here...alright...?" Brian threatened.

Jesse stared wide eyed at Brian, slowly nodding his head, jaw slightly slack. Brian nodded, placing a hand on top of Jesse's shoulders before walking away, heading towards the others.

"Oh..._damn..._" Jesse muttered under his breath.

Looking at Faith, Jesse thought about what Brian had told him, feeling a little insecure and slightly pressured. He was worried that if he screwed up, Brian was going to kill him for sure...he also had a feeling that the other guys were going to kill him too. He knew that Faith was important to Brian...but...she was really important to him too. He loved Faith and he wanted to show her just how much he loved her and how much he missed her. He didn't want to fuck it up and have her hate him for the rest of her life though. he couldn't stand or bear the thought of having the only girl he's ever loved mad and angry at him. he definitely didn't want that. He didn't know what to do. He's never been really intimate with a girl before...at least intimate in _THIS _kind of way. He just hoped that when the time came, he didn't screw up.

-0-0-0-0-

"Uh...hey, Faith."

Looking up, Faith gave a small, shy grin as she got up and hugged Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse. How are you?" Faith asked.

"Um...I'm good...I'm good." Jesse nodded.

"That's cool...how you liking Miami so far?" Faith asked, pushing her thick, black Ray Ban prescription glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say. The DT crew has been in Miami for over two weeks now, and they were kindly and graciously accepted into the Miami crew and into their garage. Tej was even kind enough to let them sleep over there for as long as they needed. Jesse was happy to hear that, he needed all the time he could get to catch up with Faith and show her just how much he missed her and how much he loves her.

Ever since his conversation with Brian, Jesse's been coming up with plans and ideas on how to approach Faith and talk to her without seeming like an idiot or a dork and screwing up everything that he's been trying really hard to work for. He really loved Faith and wanted to be with her. It may have seemed mushy gushy and so out of character for him, but he's never been with a woman like Faith and he hasn't really been with anyone like her ever since he's met her. He felt like a lost puppy, always looking for her and trying to be with her, it was almost a little embarassing and disgusting because he never thought that he'd EVER be so clingy over a woman. He had no idea what was wrong with him, he guessed that Faith just brought it out in him.

"Jesse? Hello, Jesse. Anyone home?" Faith asked in a sing-song voice.

Snapping out of his reverie, Jesse just replied with a, "Huh?"

Faith laughed and shook her head, finding Jesse extremely cute whenever he was confused or acting all awkward. She just couldn't resist it, especially teasing him. He was just _TOO_ cute for her.

"I've been trying to get your attention for at least five minutes, you ok?" Faith smiled kindly.

"Oh...hehe...yeah...my bad. I...I guess my ADD kicked in and caused me to zone out." Jesse covered up.

Faith teasingly pursed her lips as she slowly nodded her head, acting as if she believed.

"Uh-huh..._suuree..._whatever you say, Jess." Faith teasingly smirked.

Jesse just mock-glared Faith and tickled her sides, telling her to believe him and such. Faith yelped in surprise before she leaned against Jesse, trying to stop him from torturing her with his tickles. She laughed loudly, face turning red, trying to maintain composure and breathing. She gently tried to push Jesse away from her, but he was surprisingly strong for a slightly skinny and lanky guy.

"Jesse! Ca-can't...can't breathe!" Faith panted.

Jesse laughed and gently pushed Faith onto the couch, letting her catch her breath and such. He smiled and watched as Faith took a dramatic intake of air, before exhaling it all out even more dramatically. She mock-glared at Jesse, trying to show him that she wasn't amused or happy at all.

"SOO not cool, brah...so not cool." Faith breathed out, shaking her head.

"Sorry, my bad." Jesse gently smiled, getting close to Faith's face as he gently slid Faith's glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Faith slightly blushed, feeling AND seeing Jesse so up close and personal, it sent her _WAY_ back in the days when she and Jesse were dating.

Seeing Faith's blush boosted Jesse's ego and confidence, and he did something that caught Faith off guard. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips against Faith's, staying still and keeping his eyes open; gauging Faith's reaction. Her own eyes widened in shock as she felt both Jesse's lips and the sparks and electricity that shot down her spine.

Faith slightly shuddered before slowly closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck, pulling him in closer. Jesse placed his arms on either side of Faith's body, gripping the couch as he gently straddled her, trying not to crush her with his weight. He slowly moved his lips against hers, smiling when he felt her move her lips in unison. He gently licked her lips, begging for entrance. As soon as Faith opened her mouth, he quickly darted his tongue inside, tasting every inch and crevice of her mouth. He softly groaned, missing everything about her, ESPECIALLY her taste. He broke away from the kiss, only to gently pepper kisses down her jaw and onto the side of her neck. He started to gently suck on Faith's neck where it met with her shoulder, slightly biting down on it to leave his mark. He just couldn't resist, he had felt compelled to leave a hickey on her neck to let other men know that she was taken.

He slowly pulled away and looked at a flushed Faith, who was giving him a small cute and shy smile. Jesse laughed at this, finding her shyness extremely cut.

Resting his forehead against Faith's, Jesse looked into Faith's eyes to show her how he felt.

"I love you..."

* * *

**END of CHAPTER.**

**If you have any ideas that you want me to add (which i would _KINDLY_ appreciate), go ahead and leave it in the review or message me. THANKS! -Black Aeon  
**

**translation:**

_mendokuse_: how troublesome/troublesome

**Sorry if it's short!**

**Feedback/Comments/Concerns/Reviews/Ideas?**


End file.
